


Smooth

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hair, POV Stiles, Puppy Piles, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Stiles loves best about pack piles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Of all the humans in the pack, Stiles loved the physical affection most. That wasn’t a big surprise, considering that he’d always been a hugger. No one else in the pack really was, except Scott, and that was mostly because he’d learned to submit to Stiles’ hugs years ago. 

It was different when they were all together and piled up like this. When they all sprawled out on a heap of blankets, everyone overlapping at least one or two others, Stiles soaked up the contact – the cuddling, the scenting, the warmth. 

More than that, though, his favorite thing about these evenings was getting a chance to run his fingers through his packmates’ hair. He hadn’t put a whole lot of thought into why he liked it so much; it didn’t really matter because no one ever objected. The girls in their group all had long, beautiful hair, and it would make sense for Stiles to want to get his hands into Erica’s wild locks or Alison’s thick waves. Then, of course, there was Lydia’s perfectly styled strawberry blonde hair – before they’d all become friends and Stiles still had an uncontrollable crush on her, he would have given anything to touch her like that, to slide his fingers through that gorgeous mane. 

Things didn’t turn out that way, though, when reality entered the picture. The girls all used some kind of styling product that made their hair feel dry or sticky, and there was just no possible way to have hair that long without it getting tangled over the course of a normal day. He’d end up getting his fingers stuck in a knot and giggling, except for that one time when it happened with Lydia and she gave him a death glare like it was _his_ fault that her tresses weren’t completely smooth. 

What Stiles really loved was stroking and petting the boys’ hair. Well, except for Boyd, on account of him having less hair than Stiles ever had even when he kept his in a buzz-cut. But Derek’s hair was incredibly soft and he seemed to really enjoy having it touched. He thought it would be weird to stroke Scott’s hair, but it wasn’t, not even a little, and Scott even returned the favor sometimes, which was nice. Brushing Isaac’s curls away from his forehead and running his fingers through that blond mop was especially enjoyable. Even when Stiles ran into a tangled piece, Isaac just smiled at him and snuggled in closer while he worked out the knot.

It’s not like he had some kind of hair fetish, it wasn’t a sexual thing (if it had been, he never would have touched Scott, and Boyd would have torn off his arm the first time he moved his hand toward Erica’s cascade of curls). None of it was about sex, all the cuddling and touching was just another way of saying _I’m here, you’re not alone, we’re all in this together_.


End file.
